Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices. A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a radio frequency (RF) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz.
Contactless connectors represent a different type of connector, compared to conventional cabled and wireless connectors, for transferring data between devices. Contactless connectors can be used for point-to-point contactless data communication between two devices and do not require a mechanical coupling to enable data transfer. The contactless connectors of both devices merely need to be placed in close enough proximity to each other to enable contactless data transfer. Since no mechanical connection is required, the contactless connector can be seamlessly integrated into a device, and depending on industrial design choices, the location of contactless connectors can be hidden from view. Hidden or obfuscated contactless connectors can potentially make it difficult for a user to orient a device with respect to another device in order to establish a contactless communications link between the two devices. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods for locating obfuscated contactless connectors.